The Love of Their Lives
by SnarkyAndProudHufflepuff
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy and Lucy Weasley's love.
1. Chapter 1 Fancy Things

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no money from this.

Lucy wasn't like her sister Molly; she didn't care for fancy things. She could be happy in a little rickety house like her grandparents on her dad's side.

When she and Scorpius had started to date it had left everyone in surprise; nobody had suspected it.

She was younger than Scorpius was but their age didn't seem to matter. He loved her as much as she loved him. And Scorpius knew that she didn't care about fancy things like dresses, jewelry or anything else.

He would buy her things like Chocolate Frogs, books and other things that he knew that she liked;

But even though she didn't care about those things Scorpius showered her with gifts. She couldn't care less if Scorpius was rich, or not. She loved him for him just like she knew he loved her for her. And that was all that mattered to her.


	2. Chapter 2 Sweet Tooth

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no money from this.

Lucy had a sweet tooth; she couldn't seem to help herself when she was around sweets.

She loved candy, absolutely loved them. She especially loved Chocolate Frogs. She had found it so funny when she was younger when they had hopped all around everywhere.

One time she had even let all the doors open and the windows to see just how far the Chocolate Frog could jump. Until her dad had caught her of course.

He had been angry that she had done such a thing. But it wasn't her fault! She had thought that they were so funny.

On her and Scorpius' first year anniversary of being together she remembered how he had given her a box full of Chocolate Frogs filled with all kinds of chocolate and cream.

Lucy had laughed at that and had given him a kiss.

Even though Lucy had a sweet tooth Scorpius was definately her favorite kind of sweet.


	3. Chapter 3 Christmas Cheer

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no money from this.

A/N: For the Holiday Spirit Christmas Boot Camp Challenge Prompt used: Wrapping Paper.

"Hey Lucy, what are you doing?" Scorpius asked looking at Lucy with curiosity.

"Putting wrapping paper on the presants, want to help?" Lucy asked looking up from the floor at Scorpius.

"Why don't you just do it the magical way? It would make it quicker." Scorpius told her.

"Because Scorp, this way is a lot more fun." Lucy answered a grin on her face.

Scorpius rolled his eyes but didn't say anything.

"So? Are you gonna help or not?" Lucy questioned.

"Sure why not." Scorpius said with an amused grin.

Scorpius crouched down on the floor and grabbed a blue wrapping paper that had different kinds of dogs on it; "what one should I use this for?" Scorpius questioned.

Lucy looked at the wrapping paper and answered; "I'd say one of the younger kids toys."

"Alright." Scorpius said, grabbing the toy and some tape and wrapping it up as neatly as possible, after a few tries however it was very obvious that Scorpius was growing agitated by the minute.

Finally, Scorpius let out a frustrated breath and threw the toy. wrapping paper and tape on the ground. "That's it! I give up." Scorpius cried irritated to no end.

"I don't believe it!" Lucy said with an amused smile; Scorpius Malfoy is giving up, I never thought that I would see the day!"

"Shut it." Scorpius muttered sourly.

"Aw! You poor baby." Lucy said with a small giggle moving towards Scorpius to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Don't patronize me." Scorpius said.

"Sorry," Lucy told him, not sounding sorry in the slightest.

"Yeah right." Scorpius murmured.

"How about you go and make Hot Chocolate and I finish with the wrapping up the gifts?" Lucy asked a grin on her face.

"Fine," Scorpius huffed slightly ticked at the fact that he had allowed a few inhabitable items get the best of him.

Scorpius stood up and went to the kitchen to make some Hot Chocolate but not before giving Lucy a kiss on her forehead.

Lucy smiled at him as he walked away and shook her head; she had a feeling that it was going to be a long Holiday


	4. Chapter 4 Who Was She?

She didn't know when it first started, on one day she was your average witch and on another day she realized that she was in love with Scorpius Malfoy.

She couldn't tell you how it happened, not even she knew for sure; she figured that her feelings would never be returned; and why would they be? She was the quiet one, the un-special one, the one that people, even her own family members over-looked.

But it surprised everyone, including herself when she and he started to date, a few years later Scorpius was on one knee asking for hand in marriage.

Everyone had been in shock; Scorpius was best friends with Rose and Albus; Scorpius and Lucy never really spent that much time together when they had been younger; after all why would they?

Rose was smart, beautiful. brave, she wasn't afraid to speak her mind about things; if Scorpius was going to go out with a Weasley everybody had thought that it would be Rose.

What was Lucy exactly? Well...she was the quiet one, the shy one, the one that didn't like being around crowds, the one that had her head in the clouds. She was unimportant, or at least that was what she had always thought of herself to be.

But here she was; engaged to a wonderful man; and frankly Lucy couldn't be happier.


End file.
